1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to energy generator systems. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to energy generators that are explosively driven to deliver electrical energy to a load through a voltage-controlled switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Explosive-driven pulsed power energy generators, such as ferroelectric energy generators, ferromagnetic energy generators, flux compression generators, and the like supply large amounts of electrical energy and may be used in many commercial and scientific applications. One exemplary application that may utilize a ferroelectric energy generator is a microwave transmitter system. The output of the ferroelectric energy generator may be coupled to an antenna that transmits microwave radiation when it receives electrical energy. Although conventional ferroelectric energy generators may produce a large amplitude pulse of voltage, they may not be able to quickly deliver electric current to the antenna. As a result, the antenna may not receive the rapid electrical energy pulse that it needs to oscillate and transmit microwaves.